mad_cityfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero
The 'Hero 'team is a Mad City team that up to 6 people in a server can select in order to get powerful abilities to defeat Criminals. Players on the Hero team can choose between 5 different heroes, all with a different ability, and has a chance of dropping a Crystal when killed, that can be picked up by Criminals. If a criminal picks up a hero crystal, then the criminal who picked it up will have the same powers as the hero that the crystal was dropped from. Heroes spawn at the Hero base, which is located by the volcano. Heroes except for the Hotrod Criminals who picked up hero crystals except that of the Hotrod are the only characters that have the ability to fly without a vehicle. To fly, equip your superpower (press 1 to equip it as shown in your inventory), then double tap the space key to get airborne. Heroes Hotrod as of February 23rd, 2019.]] Hotrod is a speedy hero that has the ability to run extremely fast. Hotrod's speed allows for a combination of running around to avoid taking damage from criminals, quickly using a weapon to deal damage, and as well as running on water. As Hotrod loses health, his running speed decreases until the running speed is reduced to less than the regular walking speed. Hotrod can also punch faster than any other team. However, Hotrod is the only hero that doesn't shoot any projectiles and is still slower than most vehicles despite what it feels to be in visual means. Inferno Inferno is a hero with the ability to shoot out fireballs that deal 15 damage upon hitting a criminal. Inferno's ability to fly combined with the fireballs can allow for a great deal of damage towards a hoard of criminals during a heist or gathering. Inferno is able to shoot 6 fireballs, with a 0.5-second break in between them, until the player has to recharge their fireballs. Proton Proton is a laser-vision hero that can shoot laser beams out of their eyes, which will do 30 damage per hit. The flying and laser abilities can both create for a combo of dealing massive damage to a strong prisoner, while also dodging their attempted attacks. Proton will be able to shoot 2 laser beams, with a 1-second break in between them, until they have to recharge their laser beams. Vanta Vanta is a dark hero that can rapidly fire dark energy from their hands, which will do 15 damage per hit. Though Vanta can fly around while shooting dark energy, it is recommended to get a good aim on the enemy in order to get as many consistent hits as possible. Vanta are able to rapidly shoot 20 dark energy upon recharging. Voltron Voltron is an electric hero that can cast beams of thunder at enemies, which will do 6 damage per hit. Voltron can use the same flying and firing technique as most other heroes in order to quickly and evasively deal damage to enemies. Voltron will be able to fire 50 electricity bolts, which is approximately 5 seconds of firing electricity bolts until they have to recharge it. Although having a very high DPS, the electricity blots have the shortest range of all the projectiles of any hero. Phantom Phantom is a hero that can shoot out phantom beams, which will deal 30 damage upon hitting a player. Similarily to most other heroes, Phantom can both fly and shoot their phantom beams to avoid hits, while being able to attack other players. Phantom is best used when close-range and can be lethal if used good and consistently. Phantom will be able to fire 4 phantom beams before having to recharge. * Sometimes, when a criminal kills a hero, the hero will drop a crystal. The criminal can press E when in range of the crystal to obtain the abilities of the hero they killed becoming a supervillain. * The more projectiles a hero has lowers the damage each one does. (Balancing) * The Dutchman power is not considered as a hero as you cannot select it from the hero base upon loading but rather by completing a set of challenges. * The 6 player limit can be bypassed by having the VIP gamepass. Category:Heroes Category:Teams